The invention relates to a container comprising an elongated tray with a lid which may be placed thereon and fastened by means of clamping shackles or the like, for dispatching, sterilising and storage of medical apparatus items such as endoscopes and transducers which may be immobilised in their position by means of bearing elements situated opposite to each other in the container.